


night moves

by monstermash



Series: memento mori (remember, you will die) [16]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i saw a thing and it looked fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/pseuds/monstermash
Summary: “Try kicking it,” the big ginger pipes up and Garrett casts a glance over his shoulder to see pale blue eyes watching him.“Fine, but if the landlord asks, it was your idea.”





	night moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacedbabaylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedbabaylan/gifts), [GabbyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/gifts), [VulpesKorsak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesKorsak/gifts).



> i saw [this](http://youcantcancelquidditch.tumblr.com/post/176535681241/the-lock-jammed-on-the-front-door-of-my-shitty) and it fit garrett and a drunk jacob (drunk jacob is a lot more relaxed than regular jacob lmao). would've posted this sooner but i couldn't think of a title.
> 
> happy halloween y'all

Garrett is seriously considering strangling the landlord.

No, really, he seriously is.

Because it’s nearly midnight and he’s locked out of his apartment building because the damn lock _jammed_ for the fifth time this month. Sure, it’s an old building, but the rent is cheap and not too bad of a walk to the university; basically he got what he paid for, so this shouldn’t be all that surprising.

And really, he wouldn’t even be this pissed about it, but it’s late October and it’s practically _freezing_ outside.

With a heavy sigh, Garrett rests his head against the jammed door with a dull thud.

At least he isn’t the only one who is locked out.

His neighbor – the giant ginger from 12A – is sprawled out on the steps, after showing up, belting out _‘Dancing Queen,’_ with a grin on his face that clearly shows he’s at least three sheets to the wind.

“Try kicking it,” the big ginger pipes up and Garrett casts a glance over his shoulder to see pale blue eyes watching him.

“Fine, but if the landlord asks, it was your idea.”

“Scout’s honor,” his drunk neighbor says with an easy grin; it’s a good look on the man, instead of his usual blank expression or scowl.

Garrett snorts. “If you were a scout then I’m Clutch Nixon.”

That gets a chuckle and the tips of his ears feel way too warm. With a deep breath, Garrett kicks the door, near the lock, and feels the door give a bit, but not near enough; older doors tend to be made of stronger stuff.

There’s a surprised sound from his neighbor before Garrett can kick again.

“Wow. More torque than I expected,” his neighbor says, still sounding kind of drunk but also impressed. “You’ve got a surprising, uh. Torque to size ratio.”

It’s probably the weirdest compliment he’s ever gotten, but he’s still kinda flattered; this is the neighbor who – as far as Garrett knows – never says more than two words to anyone and when he does it’s usually _‘yes’_ or _‘no.’_

“Thanks?” It comes out more unsure than he would’ve liked, but it’s late, he’s tired and cold, and his neighbor is drunk. 

He doesn’t hear the big ginger get up from he’d been sitting on the steps, but Garrett finds out the guy is just as sturdy as he looks when Garrett rocks back a little too far on the next kick, and falls back into the guy’s chest. Garrett looks up as redhead looks down at him with a smirk that should be downright illegal.

From this close he can see the pocked burns on the right side of his neighbor’s face, can see the gleam of mischief that flashes through pale blue eyes.

The guy moves him out of the way like he weighs nothing and it causes a pleasant buzz in Garrett’s stomach, which he ignores.

Drunk neighbor kicks the door – once, twice – and the wood finally splinters and noisily gives way.

“This was fun. Being locked out together. We should hang out more,” his neighbor says to him.

“I’d say yes, but I don’t even know your name.”

“Jacob,” his neighbor – Jacob – introduces himself, easy grin back on his face as they finally step into the building.

**Author's Note:**

> will there be a part two? maybe! will it be longer than 500 words? also maybe!


End file.
